


more than you could ask for

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome, M/M, slight dub con, story sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall enters the football team and some unexpected stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than you could ask for

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been on for so long!! I’m not in europe right now but i wrote some things in my free time. Here
> 
> I know nothing of football, so excuse my poor knowlegde and sorry for the shitty writing

He couldn’t believe it. He made it in the football team. He celebrated all night and stumbled back into his tiny flat, smashed out of his head but overall happy. He looked on and around his place, thinking how in a few weeks after the first game he’d be able to get out of his shitty small space and move into a loft or something.

Goodbye the misery, cramps, deception, failed tests and all the rest. Hello sports, maybe fame and ladies, cause Niall doesn’t really trust his looks, and a new life!

He has to pack tomorrow to leave in two days for Manchester, for trainings and integration and other stuff. He has made it to the team, but not literally. He’s on the running list to play middle defender, but he’s not gonna let his luck run out that easily.

He meets up with his mum and friends at the coach station with a few bags and his admission letter and leaves them there after a few tears and hugs shared.

On his way there, he chats with a few other lads who like him, got spotted by a high rated scout. He tells them how he broke down in tears when he received a call from this Mister Wright man who went on about how he had great potential and then he didn’t hear the rest as he was pretty sure his brain had exploded. He burst out in tears, then broke down in a pile of laughter and didn’t sleep for two days straight.

Then he did a second game, their team didn’t win but Wright was there again, and when Niall looked at the man, he nodded at him in appreciation. He later received a convocation for try outs for Manchester United and completed them successfully. Now he was on his way, to meet the team and maybe become their new teammate.

**

When he got off the coach, he immediately called his mum before flopping down into his fluffy hotel bed. Tomorrow would be the day his life could take a new turn. He paces around in his room for a few minutes, tries to relax with some crappy reality show, but soon finds his stress building up.

“You’re fantastic” Niall says to himself as he stretches his arms. ‘You’re gonna be fantastic!”

He calls his mate, Sean at a godforsaken hour, gets shouted at for fifteen minutes for waking the people with normal lives up at three in the morning and stretches out some more.

He finally manages to settle down at 3:30 and he’s got to meet the coach at 6:45 in the lobby.

“Fuck sleep” he thinks, and turns his lamp off.

Niall isn’t late. He’s not. He’s just a few seconds behind. He manages to sneak in without the imposing man noticing him and hides behind a stack of flyers.

“Alright!” says the man, he claps his hands and leads the boys through the hall. Niall’s satisfied to know that he’s not the most terrified one out there. He did enough yoga last night to have him at peace for weeks.

The trip to Etihad stadium is ten minutes and uneventful save for that kid, Styles throwing up into a paper bag. He’s paler than anyone else and keeps staring at his phone as if it would be the solution to all of his problems. Niall is very serein.

**

Now he can’t stop giggling and bouncing up and down. He’s wearing a chasuble that sports a very dull orange fluo (Niall can’t look at any of the other boys without blinding himself) with matching socks.

He’s somehow teamed up with Styles for partner workouts such as passing ball across the field, or slaloming between plastic cones (orange too) to shoot into those mini kid sized net cages.

Things don’t go too bad. Well, Harry’s a disaster but he’s managing well, and that means Niall has a better chance to make it to the team than the curly haired twat (that’s what Niall calls him because Harry’s faster than him and shoots farther.)

At the end of the matinee, Niall’s out of juice, bruised everywhere and sincerely exhausted. He’s swimming in sweat, the orange thingy is sticking on his shirt which stuck to his skin, and Niall couldn’t wish for anything more than a shower and a bed.

Niall doesn’t understand his life.

He’s on the team, as a substitute for now but he’s on the fucking team and he doesn’t understand.

Him and Harry were probably the worse out there during try outs, but they both made apparently because of “genuine team work and great sense of coordination” Harry is anything but coordinate. Niall tried to ignore him as much as he could. This must’ve been a big fucking joke.

“Relax!” Harry says, he somehow found his way to Niall’s room, with a towel around his waist. “We made it!”

“But, how did you fucking do it?”

Harry shrugs and uses more of Niall’s stuff for his personal needs.

The next day, the eight new recruits meet up with the team, Harry still attached to Niall’s sides, and everything goes to hell from there. Some of the boys act it out, come out as bold, strong and down to earth. But Harry’s just giddying like a six year old and Niall is on the verge of crying. The whole team high fives them, the goalie (Payne, number 37) even claps him on the back and he tears become real.

“Man up” Harry whispers to him, shaking his shoulders, as if he wasn’t staring at the captain like a shark surveying his prey. Harry wipes his tears away and takes him into a huge bear hug and Niall decides he likes this guy.

**

There’s a loud bang on Niall’s hotel door. He groans, flicking the television to mute and swings his legs over the bed.

“Hey! I was watching that show!” Harry wails from where he is, sprawled out on the floor with his legs swinging back and forth. Niall steps on his back and curses him. It’s fuck o’clock and he really can’t be arsed to care about anything.

“What is it?” he whispers, cracking the door open.

“Aaah Horan! The man of the year!” Louis’ loud voice booms from the corridor. Harry is instantly by Niall’s side the moments he hears it.

“And…you..” he continues, pointing to Harry.

“Styles” Harry says. “Harry Styles.”

Niall wants to laugh, what an idiot. “What do you want?” he asks, because this can’t be Louis Tomlinson, captain of Manchester United (what the what) at his door, with the biggest pair of sweatpants ever made and…no shirt on. He can feel Harry’s ragged breath from where he is standing.

“We have a ritual. Yester day was Jefferson and Mack. Today it’s you Horan…and Harry”

“What sort of ritual?”

“You’ll see, grab your friend and meet me up in room 208 in ten. Make sure no one sees you. You better be there.”

With that he turns around and walks off. Niall shuts the door behind him and presses into it.

“What did he say?” harry nudges him with his hip.

“That you can’t be on the team if you have non platonic feelings for any other team members. Get your shoes on we’re moving.”

Niall knows about those rituals. He’s been through heaps, has directed heaps, regretted heaps. So this isn’t new. The lads were surely gonna make him drink the absolute grossest beverages, or get him naked, or something ridiculous like that. Harry was a bit less concerned, probably still thinking of Louis’ “it is what it is” inked across his collarbones. They sneak up into the room in ten minutes exactly, having to avoid the few adults watching the corridors, and knock on number 208 as quietly as they can.

Louis opens immediately and smirks at them. He’s got a shirt now, and a pair of boxers and it’s just odd.

His room is slightly bigger with a huge double bed and a bigger tv screen, but that’s only explainable. Maybe after a few matches and goals scored, Niall could be able to get a big room like that to his own.

“Welcome lads” Louis says, leading them to the little living room. “To Man u.”

“Hi” Harry says, because he’s polite.

Liam Payne is also in the room, bouncing a tennis ball on his thigh, and a third guy that Niall has never seen. Probably a referee or something like that.

“Coach has been training you. And figured you’re good enough to be on our team. But are you really that good?”

Niall gulps, he hopes Louis’ not gonna make him run around the neighbourhood until the morning comes. He’s not in his best shape right now. Harry nods, hanging on Louis’ every word.

“Whadd’ya thik Li?”

Liam stops playing with his ball and walks up to Louis, wrapping an arm across his shoulders.

“They look good” he announces, after looking Niall and Harry up and down. Niall’s not sure he likes where this is going.

“Better than Jeff eh, mate.”

The last lad raises his eyebrows as a simple answer. Louis scoffs at him.

“You are no fun Zayn, I don’t even know why we keep you.”

“So, you don’t take things to far.” He says, and walks up to Niall standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, Harry still glued to him. “Hi, I’m Zayn. The lilo keeper.” He sticks his hand out, and Niall shakes it slowly.

“Hi, I’m Zayn.” Zayn says again, to Harry this time. Niall thinks he might have found socially more awkward than Harry.

“Introduce yourselves boys! We won’t bite!” Louis cheers “at least not now.”

So Niall says hi, and Harry says hi again and Louis claps his hands excitedly.

“Come on, sit with us lads.”

Louis belly flops on the bed and pats it with his hands. “Err..” harry looks at Niall for his cue to move, Niall rolls his eyes. “Just move” he pushes Harry who trips on his feet, but Liam’s there in time to catch him.

“So, tell me about yourself Niall” Louis says, into the pillow. Niall opens his mouth to answer, but Louis cuts him off. “Actually no, don’t say anything, let’s get started.”

Liam, who still had a hand on Harry’s hip, produces a few liquor bottles out of thin air, and pops the lid open with his teeth.

“This is a game, that has no name. Or does it?” Louis asks Liam who just shrugs. “Well then, it’s called, how drunk do you need to be to be able to do the things we ask you. If you don’t want to do it, take a drink, drink as much as you want or can but you must do as we tell you in the end. Does this even make sense Liam?” Louis turns around and looks at Liam.

“No” Zayn says, sat in the love seat in the corner right under the tv fixed on the wall.

Liam sits Harry on the edge of the bed and gives him the bottle. Niall frowns at the liquid sloshing in the transparent bottle but doesn’t flinch. He hasn’t gotten drunk in a while.

“Come here Styles” Louis taps the space between his legs, where he was now sitting up, with his back resting on the headboard.

Harry looks at Niall, then at Louis and then at Liam. He clears his throat and scoots back, until he kneels between Louis’ spread thighs.

“Sit down, make yourself comfortable” Louis says softly.

Niall chuckles. Harry’s brain is probably sparkling with feels right now, probably screaming like a schoolgirl on the inside.

“Liam, sit next to Niall, don’t want to leave him out, do we?”

“Of course we don’t.” Zayn answers and Louis glares at him.

“Have you quiet finished?” he snaps, and Zayn smirks. “Right, first thing, what you see in the movies, it’s not real.”

“That’s not how you should start the game Lou.”

“Shut up Zayn.” Liam and Louis say at the same time.

“First thing we’ll ask you, is to take your shirt off. Can you do that?”

Niall has no problem with it, just a little with showing off his pale skin, but he shrugs it off and lifts his shirt over his head.

Just like Niall did the other night, Louis stares at Harry’s tattoos with wide eyes. But unlike Niall, he doesn’t say anything about them.

“To make you guys comfortable, we’ll take ours too.”

Zayn says ha! From his corner but everyone ignores him.

Now the four of them are shirtless and there goes Harry licking his lips and staring at Louis’ clavicle again. Niall whacks him across the head.

“Ow” he whines, rubbing his forehead. “What was that for?”

“Focus” Niall warns.

Louis asks them silly stuff like grapple each other’s bum (Niall has slapped enough butts in his life to not care about getting a handful of Harry’s)give each other lovebites and let Liam lick Niall’s nipples.

Zayn couldn’t stop laughing seeing as Liam was clearly uncomfortable with this last request. He gulped down a good chunk of the bottle before lying Niall down and licking his way around his chest.

Harry was asked to kiss Liam, then Niall and Niall himself was starting to think this game was way too softcore and too gay for it to be the only thing on Louis’ mind. Because kissing, seriously? That’s for sissies. Louis tells them to strip down to their boxers to get more comfortable and they all just freeze when Harry slips his shorts off, flashing his dick, noticeably half hard, at them.

“Fuck, I’m too sober for this” Louis says, and takes a good swing of tequila.

“You’re not wearing pants Harry.” Niall says, avoiding to stare at Harry’s lower regions.

“So what” Harry says “You’ve got one too” he pokes at Niall’s crotch.

“And you’re hard.”

“I like Louis” Harry whispers into Niall’s ears, for only him to hear.

“You’re stupid.”

Honestly, Niall doesn’t understand. But Louis drowned himself in alcohol, whilst looking at a very naked Harry. Harry was just sitting there, crossed legs with his prick lying on his thigh, smirking like an idiot.

“Why are you staring at it like you wanna suck it or something” Zayn says, not even lifting his eyes up from the book he picked up after having to watch Liam roll his tongue over Niall’s torso.

Louis looks at Liam then, as if the wheels start stirring up a plan inside his head.

“No” Zayn says. But as usual everyone ignores him.

So this is how Niall takes his first drink. He’s brave, but not enough for this. Especially not for Harry’s dick. He gulps loudly and contorts his face in something that looks like disgust. He’s not gay, he has no problem with penises. The only problem being that it’s Harry and Harry’s quirky and awkward and will never get the action out of his head.

“We had a blood pact” Louis slurs “Do not go against it.”

“We never swore over anything..” Niall starts to protests

“Niall get on with it, suck my dick till I come okay? I’ll do you if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Harry makes a reach at Niall’s boxer briefs and tugs them down. He doesn’t even leave Niall the time to squeal and scurry off, as he pins him down with his massive hands and bends down to nose at Niall’s cock.

“Oh my god, oh my god” Niall pants, when Harry wraps his mouth around the crown. Niall puts his hand on Harry’s forehead, trying to push him back, but he does no other good than pushing Harry’s long curls back giving him full view of his green glassy eyes.

“Wey hey!” Louis cheers, throwing both his arms in the air. Niall can’t help it, he’s feeling the familiar arousal building up, causing his cock to harden up faster than he intended to. He tries to ignore the fact that he’s getting his dick sucked by a lad (not just any lad, Harry for fucks sake) in front of three other lads. Not just any lads, professional footballers, fit ones and very nearly naked ones too. Harry takes him as deep as he can, there’s no doubt he’s showing off with the way his cheeks hollow, making the corner of his lips dribble saliva and precome. He can’t not admit that it feels pretty nice, he could never turn down a free blowjob and

“Fuck, oh fuck Harry stop I’m gonna come..”

“Don’t stop Harry” Liam suddenly says. He pushes Harry’s head further down and keeps him there until Niall knees him in the shoulder and comes down his throat.

Niall opens his eyes and looks around him. Liam is wiping the corner of Harry’s mouth with his thumb, Zayn is still in his corner, this time with a blanket wrapped around him and tangerine peels bunched on his knees and Louis gulping away the last drop of alcohol left in the bottle.

“Liam” he says sloppily “Get a’other bottle of…fuck”

Liam opens a second bottle and places it between Niall’s lips.

“For your achievement.” He says and tilts the bottle up. Niall takes two forceful gulps, the liquor burning his throat and misses the third flow making him cough up and splatter vodka everywhere. He scrunches his face in a mixture of awe and disgust before turning to Harry and feeding him some more alcohol.

“Easy on the drink Li” Zayn says, playing a level of hell knows what on his huge smartphone. Or maybe it was a mini tablet.

“I didn’t ask” Liam replies, flicking Harry’s swollen lips slightly.

“You know” Louis crawls to Harry’s side, pressing up against his side. “I didn’t expect this to become..” he waves his hands around. “That. Yesterday we dared Jeff… to finger the lady receptionist what’s her name”

“Maddison.” Zayn answers.

“Maddie” Louis yells “The pretty one with…boobs. And today s’all the gay stuff. I don’t mind now that I’m drunk.” He tops that by wrapping a hand around Harry’s hard member, proceeding to jerk him off slowly. Harry’s eyes go comically wide.

“Breathe Harry” Niall says. He crawls back, right into Liam’s arms. Liam cradles his hands around his waist holds him in place.

“Watch” he whispers hotly into the blonde’s ear. Niall looks at Harry and Louis, now lying on the bed, their mouths attached and hands roaming on each other’s chest. Harry travels down, to face Louis’ still clothed cock. He hooks his fingers into the waist band and tugs, making the member spring out of its confines before bouncing back on his stomach. He directly puts his mouth on the head, tonguing at the slit. He slides all the way down, flattening the tongue on the underside, before popping his bright pinks lips up. He smirks at Louis, fisting his cock with his huge hand.

“Could you fuck me Harry?” Louis says, the alcohol is majorly flowing in his system. He definitely will regret tomorrow, but tonight he might as well..

Harry nods, his eyes locked on Louis’. He spread his index and middle fingers and makes a show of pushing them slowly into his mouth.

“Aren’t you supposed to say something Zayn?” Liam speaks while gently rubbing at Niall’s collarbones.

“Err what? Taking cock was never part of the ‘no wait stop that’s too far’ list. Now excuse me, but gay porn isn’t really my thing.” With that he slips his glasses back on and taps away on the keys of his macbook.

Louis moans, drawing the attention back to him. Harry’s now got what looks like two fingers into him, up to the second joint. Struggling to push in any further.

“You’re fucking tight Louis.” Harry groans

“First time taking a good dicking hey all the way.”

Niall moves away from Liam, still butt naked, and knees over to Harry’s side. “What the fuck is that?” he squeaks.

“This is how you do it Ni. Take notes cause you’re gonna get your fingers up me.”

“So this is like, an orgy? I’m not taking part.” Niall shakes his head.

“You started it” Zayn points out. “Get on with it.”

“I thought you said you didn’t like gay porn?”

“This is not gay porn. If so a terrible one. This is watching you guys finger popping each other cause you think it’s a good way to teach lessons of life. This is cool. Keep going, no one’s watching you.”

Liam rolls his eyes just as Niall hands start to shake feverishly. “But finger popping…” he tries to say but the last of his words are drowned into Liam’s mouth. Niall doesn’t realise he’s holding his breath until Liam pinches his nipple. He reacts by biting down hard on Liam’s bottom lip, but is only rewarded with a hand on his cock.

Liam strokes him until he’s hard, leaking precome and throbbing furiously. He sniffles thinking how sad this is becoming. He isn’t gay. He isn’t interested in males, but his dick apparently is. And apparently it’s gonna go places it’s never been before.

Liam passes lube to him, slides his shorts down and slaps his (huge) dick on his thigh.

“I’m not gay” Niall blurts out, fingers already coated in a generous amount of lubricant.

“Louis’ not either.”

They both turn to look at Harry who’s now, seriously pushing his cock inside of Louis. They can’t turn back now.

“Here goes me straightness”

Niall circles his fingers around Liam’s rim, who’s stroking himself with a loose hand whilst tweaking his nipples with the other. Niall takes a breath before forcing his digit in, pushing it until he can’t go any further. Liam looks nice and relaxed, as if he hasn’t got a finger up his bum. At all.

He doesn’t understand how he does it, but he’s soon fucking Liam thoroughly with three of his fingers, scissoring and curling them until he brushes a soft bud.

“ Yer found da prostate way to go blonde lad!”

Zayn cheers from his corner with a very bad irish accent and Liam is leaking buckets of precome. Niall doesn’t know where it comes from, but he reaches down with his other hand, to gather the liquid around on his finger. It does nothing else but accelerate Liam’s breathing when he tentatively brings it to his lips.

“Gross” he deducts and wipes his hand on the sheet.

Fucking an anus isn’t exactly the same as fucking a cunt. Niall sees the immediate difference. More like feels it. Much tighter, less slipper and so, so much heat. Liam’s sucking his cock deeper in with every thrust and each drag pulls harshly on his foreskin causing too much of friction that he did not expect.

Liam clenches drastically around his dick causing Niall to moan unintentionally loud. He blushes, slightly embarrassed, but keeps moving back and forth when Liam grunts at the loss of friction.

Louis is embarrassingly loud when he comes. He squints his eyes and squeals like a dying whale, but Harry beams down at him, proud that he managed to make one of the most prestigious football team captain orgasm with just from his cock.

“Hurts like a bitch” he moans, Harry kisses him.

Meanwhile, Niall is still figuring out how the fuck is this supposed to feel good but he thrusts back and forth into that place that he knows Liam is crazy about. But really he can’t bear the tightness that squeezes constantly around his member any longer and the fact that he’s barebacking is the last thing on his mind when he comes in three long spurts.

“Crap” Liam mutters as he wraps a hand around his still hard dick. He starts to jerk himself at a fast pace, his fist moving rapidly over his skin.

“Worried bout getting knocked up?” Niall jokes, he receives Liam’s spunk in his face in return.

Niall rolls off Liam’s body and curls his arms around himself. These few days have been very busy for him. First he’s on the team, two he made the absolute worst friend ever (Harry’s not that bad but fuck he’s a weirdo.) three he’s seen more dicks at once that he ever intended to. Four he just fucked the breath out of Liam jesus Christ Payne, he gives himself a pat on the back for that one.

“Fuck” Zayn speaks up from his corner again.

“You’ve been filming this haven’t you” Louis says suspicious. He narrows his eyes.

“No. I don’t know what you’re talking about. You need sleep tomorrow you have team meeting. By the way Niall you look great on camera. If football doesn’t work for you, you can definitely try out for porn!”


End file.
